ReTangled
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: Rapunzel is now married to Eugene and is a royal princess, her blonde hair has grown back, but with it, so has gothel. How will rapunzel save her kingdom and family this time?
1. Chapter 1

Re-Tangled

Disclaimer: I do not own tangled, I only own the future people who are not in tangled but that are in my story….. all rights do not belong to me *sob*

Chapter 1

Happily ever after, or not

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once_

_was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_bring back what once_

_was mine_

_What once was mine_

I sat sitting in the garden. Looking out into the skies seeing the lights announce my birthday like they do every year, and have since I was 1. Sighing happily at the life I now live, all thanks to Eugene. Although I had my blonde hair back, and it heals again as well, I know Eugene said that he loves brunettes more, but I think its secretly blondes. Warm arms encircled my waist and lips were pressed to me neck as I sighed in contentment.

"What's wrong, my love?" Eugene asked with concern etched into his beautiful eyes and a little tightness of his lips, which I knew to be worry for me. "Nothing, Eugene just thinking about the life I used to live, before you saved me" I replied trying to ease his worries, which I knew was successful as the concern was wiped from his face, and was instead filled with love and devotion. "Well Rapunzel, you're safe now, nothing can ever hurt you again" he replied before he looked down to our rings that marked us each others spouses forever. We heard footsteps coming from behind us, as I spun my head to see who the guests were, as I relaxed in comfort as there coming towards us were my parents, much more that Gothel ever could be. "Mother, have you and father come to watch the lights with us?" I asked while embracing mother and father, as Eugene did the same.

We turned around and watched the lights float into the night sky, marking the day of my birth 19 years ago, and only one year ago that I returned to my parents, and my place as princess of my kingdom. Standing next to my parents, was Maximus and Pascal on his shoulder, looking curious like he always is.

When the last light has disappeared into the night blackness, we turned around and went into the sitting room, where we stayed sitting by the fire all night telling stories and listening to the beautiful music playing down in the town. When suddenly a guard burst into the door and says the one thing that made me faint "Gothel has been sighted your majesties, she's back!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once_

_was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_bring back what once_

_was mine_

_What once was mine_

Disclaimer: I do not own tangled, I only own the future people who are not in tangled but that are in my story….. all rights do not belong to me *sob*

Chapter 2

I could hear voices swirling around my head, whispering in hushed tones when they became recognizable although I could not follow them; I heard snippets of information "Will she be alright?" "How will she take the news?" I heard my parents ask in concern. "I'm sure she will be fine, she's just overwhelmed, although I am not sure how she will take this" I heard my Eugene respond before my eyelids started to flutter open and I tried to sit up, keyword tried, as I was pushed down as soon as I started "No, my love, you need to rest" Eugene said as he stared down at me with such love and devotion like I always see everyday. "How are you feeling, honey?" mother asked before hugging me in worry, "Tired and strange" I replied in confusion. Mother and father looked to one another before replying "We'll leave you two alone, see you later for dinner" mother replied before kissing my forehead and walking out with father following behind her.

"Blondie, I have some news to tell you, and I am not sure how you will take it. Blondie… you're pregnant, the midwife confirmed it, about 3 months on our wedding night." Eugene said while he stared down at me, begging me with his eyes not to freak out. "I am pregnant… I AM PREGNANT" I yelled happily before I jumped into Eugene's arms and spinning him around wildly, as this was a whole new experience for me, to have someone I loved who loved me back and to create a little symbol of our love. 18 years ago I never thought this was possible, and here I am starting my family, my royal family

TIME SKIP TO DINNER

While I sat down with Mother, Father and Eugene I could not contain my happiness, and neither could Mother while we chatted animatedly about nursery items we needed to buy and what colour we were going to paint the room, while Father and Eugene sat there and looked on with love.

"Rapunzel, there's something else your mother and I have to talk to you about" Father stated, trying to pull Mother and I out of our planning joys. He looked to Mother before talking again "Gothel has been sighted in a town 2 days ride from here, I have doubled the guard and no one is to leave without at least one royal guard in their company.. I am doing every thing in my power to protect you this time" Father stated while a tear leaked out of his eye, before I hugged the breath out of him. "Thank you Daddy, I know nothing is going to happen to me, not with you protecting me" I replied before sitting back in my seat, resting my head on Eugene's, while resuming talking with Mother.

We talked all night before we grew tired and returned to bed, dreaming happily about out future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse…_

_Bring back what once_

_was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_bring back what once_

_was mine_

_What once was mine_

Chapter 3 The nursery

Disclaimer: I do not own tangled, I only own the future people who are not in tangled but that are in my story….. all rights do not belong to me *sob*

True to his word, the guard was doubled and Father also added extra protection, mother and I weren't to leave the castle unless accompanied by himself or Eugene, for safety of course, and with the expansion of my belly mother and I were leaving the castle often for supplies for the nursery, which I painted. Mother organized all of the furniture to be delivered to the castle free of charge, as we are royalty. The room looked spectacular; we were just putting the finishing touches up, before we showed father and Eugene. I was about 6 months into my pregnancy and the baby is growing big and strong, a fact which has Eugene excited. There have been more sightings of Gothel, as my due date becomes closer. I think that when my hair grew back, it was a gift from the sun, I always missed my hair and I would spend every day singing the healing song, and brushing my hair.

As I hung from the roof painting with my hair tied to a beam, I looked out toward the window and started singing: 

She's a girl with the best intentions

He's a man of his own invention

She looked out the window

He walked out the door

But she followed him

And he said, "What'cha lookin' for?"

She said, "I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see."

Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see

He's been livin' in a pure illusion

She's gonna come to her own conclusion

Right when you think you know what to say

Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way

She said, "I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see."

Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything – 'cause

It's so easy to make believe,

it seems you're livin' in a dream

Don't you see that what you need

is standing in front of you?

I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see

Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

And I need everything I see

I finished singing and spun around to hear clapping, when I saw Mother, Father, Eugene and the Thugs standing in the doorway. I unwound my hair and dropped to the ground gracefully, running to hug Eugene. "Why did you have to see that?" I said laughing, "That was horrible!" I exclaimed while Eugene put his arms around me and hugged me to him tight. "Blondie, that was amazing, you have to stop doubting yourself" Eugene said while cupping my cheek and kissing me with a passion I didn't know he had. Hearing hoots and hollers from the thugs, I pulled away and stood in Eugenes' arms basking in the sunlight that enveloped me in a warm embrace. We spent all afternoon in the nursery playing and looking at the paintings that I created, while the thugs went off to the little duckling and Mother and Father went out on an afternoon ride, of course with guards. Eugene and I went and played in the garden with Max and Pascal until the sun went down and we went inside to eat dinner.

AN. Please read this, do not skip it, as I know I have haha.. Sorry for not updating for a while but I was camping with my dad since I last updated and we only came home for xmas to see my mum and we went back again. I will not be able to update for at least till another week, I am only updating now because seeing all of the reviews in my email on my phone made me want to update.

Sorry about the long wait, and I will try to get back to an internet/ computer where I can write and post this, but if I don't have a good new year and I will be sure to update the minute I get back into Brisbane.

Xoxo xxxlauraaxxx

PS This song doesn't belong to me, it is in the Tangled album.


End file.
